


giving in sometimes doesn't make it submission

by pumyra



Category: Thundercats (2011), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumyra/pseuds/pumyra
Summary: —Lion-O teeth sinking into the crook of her neck and shoulder is comforting. His nails a reassuring press on her hips. Never domineering, never like Pumyra is an object to brutally claim as his own. Instead she is something to cherish, to hold gently in his arms. And so she lets him take freely what he asks for, giving him everything she can, giving in completely to him.





	giving in sometimes doesn't make it submission

**Author's Note:**

> **note:** i'm just gonna use human anatomy since the thundercats are humanoid? kinda? anyway it makes this smut easier for me to write....
> 
> _**listening to:** oye mi canto (hear my voice) --gloria estefan_ (which is where i got the title from)  
> 

Lion-O is eager and passionate.

 

Pumyra learns this first hand.

 

There is still anger inside her but she is little by little letting go of her rage against him.

 

Perhaps she is just playing her part well as Mumm-Ra has asked of her. She knows deep down in her heart though that she has fallen in love with Lion-O. It’s difficult not to love him when he feels like the sun, warming her from the outside in. What she has come to feel for the prince is no lie.

 

Lion-O is not subtle with his affections towards her. Least so when they are alone.

 

It is cold and they huddle against each other for heat. Everyone else has already fallen asleep, huddled together for warmth.

 

Pumyra is still an outsider to them. In many ways she will always be an outsider.

 

Lion-O though has no qualms about laying with her for warmth.

 

She feels him wrap an arm around her waist.

 

“They will notice.”

 

“They're asleep.”

 

And they are.

 

Still, Pumyra finds his gestures embarrassing. It is overwhelming. She's not the affectionate type while Lion-O is. He likes to touch, likes to feel, likes to be reassured that she is there. He basks in her presence. She doesn't push him away despite her embarrassment. She finds his presence reassuring. Calm. She never thought she'd feel that way around him.

 

The rumbling purr he lets out feels loud. She is afraid it will wake someone (it never does). Strangely it still soothes her. It makes her feel comfortable. Safe. Things she has not felt since the fall of Thundera.

 

His tongue rasps against her cheek.

 

She feels warmth all over. It is an intimate move. Bold on Lion-O’s part. Especially with so many around them.

 

She feels a purr of her own build up in her chest, waiting to be released. She stifles it down. Lion-O does no such thing as he grooms her, purring freely.

 

Soon enough he's nuzzling the crook of her neck. His lips pressing insistently against her. His hand traveling down her stomach. It rests on her inner thigh, it's ascent slow and sure. Pumyra grabs his wrist. Her claws digging into his skin. Lion-O makes a huffy noise of disappointment close to her ear.

 

She sits up quickly, away from him. Now his face is apologetic. She turns away.

 

“Pumyra, wait. I'm sorry.”

 

“Let's go,” she says. Already heading towards the line of trees.

 

She doesn't look back. She knows Lion-O will chase after her. She hears him. He's so loud. At least to her ears and in comparison to her. Then again, he's a prince he's never had to learn to quiet the sound of his footsteps. Everything about his presence demands attention.

 

When they are deep enough into the woods she stops. Abruptly.

 

She turns and Lion-O stumbles back at her sudden movement. She presses him up against a tree. Her lips on his. He softens against her, relaxing and melting into her touch. Her hands rest on his chest. He purrs so loudly, she feels the rumbling against her. Here with just the two of them Pumyra allows herself to purr as well. Not as loud as him. Softly. He kisses her harder. His arms wrap around her, holding her as close as he can.

 

Soon enough Pumyra is the one up against the tree. Lion-O on his knees. His hands on her leg pushing up her skirt. She trembles as he moves on of her legs over his shoulder, her skirt pushed up.

 

He kisses her softly in between her legs.

 

Even in this, _especially_ in this, Lion-O is eager. His tongue sliding against her folds. She knows she's wet and hot. Because of him. Every stroke of his tongue on her, makes a sharp gasp escape her. He tongue slips inside her. He uses his fingers too. She cries out his name, shuddering violently at her release.

 

Her legs are weak and he holds her up. Lion-O is breathing heavily as he looks at her. His eyes bright and sharp, the usually clear green of his irises are dark.

 

He turns her around to face the tree. His hands on her hips.

 

Pumyra had heard stories from other females. Of how the first time hurts, how painful it can be for she-cats. That sometimes it _always_ hurts. How males claw and bite at what they can, taking over and over again and never giving, that there's blood, skin and fur torn. Pumyra had seen such females. In the slums at home. She swore to never let a he-cat touch her because of this.

 

Until Lion-O had come along. He'd been nothing but gentle. Never rough or violent. Always soft with her. The first time he had promised to never hurt her and she believed him. He never did and he never has either.

 

His chest heaves against her back. She hears him pull his pants down with a hiss. The hardness of his length pushes into her easily.

 

She's slick and the heat in her belly and between her thighs burns hot.

 

They're far from quiet now. She doesn't mind. They are alone out here. There's no one to hear them. No one to hear _her_ and the needy noises she makes as Lion-O moves against her. His teeth sinking into the crook of her neck and shoulder is comforting. His nails a reassuring press on her hips. Never domineering, never like she’s an object to brutally claim as his own. Instead she is something to cherish, to hold gently in his arms. And so she lets him take freely what he asks for, giving him everything she can, giving in completely to him.

 

He pants against her cheek, his tongue rasping along her fur softly with every thrust into her. Her own breathing is quick, she lets out a soft moan when the hardness of him touches against a particular spot. Soon enough he is groaning and Pumyra knows he’s so close to coming undone.

 

Lion-O pulls out beforehand. He hugs her tightly and groans, shuddering as he exhales. He purrs when he finishes. The hot wetness trailing down her thigh. He rubs his cheek against hers.

 

“I love you,” he says.

 

Pumyra is too scared to say it back. He’s told her she doesn’t have to. That he _knows._ Instead she purrs against him. Some day she’ll tell him everything she feels. Right now though it’s too soon for her. Even though she does love him, more than she ever thought she would.

 

She pats his arm around her waist. “I need to clean myself.”

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

He gets clingy after they have sex. Pumyra likes it more than she cares to admit. His eyes adoring and in awe of all her movements. Lion-O’s face is so unguarded when he looks upon her, it makes her flush. It is not unpleasant though so she allows it. They head to the river, his hand in hers, as he trails behind her.

 

They both dip into the river, soaking quickly, before jumping out. It’s a warm night but the river is still cold.

 

When they get back to their campsite he kisses her thoroughly before Pumyra threatens to push him away if he does not let her sleep. He smiles before sighing softly. He looks like such a lovesick fool but it only makes her love him all the more. He falls asleep before her. He always falls asleep before she does, purring contently. Like a kitten. She watches him until she falls asleep. She is sure if anyone were awake to look at her, they’d see a lovesick expression on her face to match Lion-O’s. But no one is awake and she guards her secrets well and close to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is old. i started it so long ago but never finished it until recently lol .......and i felt like posting it since there is such little work in the lion-o/pumyra tag, it's sad.....


End file.
